


Just Love Me, You Fool.

by ProfessorAce



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorAce/pseuds/ProfessorAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil both have important meetings to attend to and one of their meetings goes horribly wrong. One must comfort the other through their distress. What method is needed to cheer the other person up? Romance, love, and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan's Day. Part 1

Dan groans into his pillow as his alarm blasts through his phone at 9:30 in the morning. His eyes barely part open as his arm lazily reaches for his phone. He taps the snooze button and tries to revert back to sleep as he rolls over on his opposite side, reaching his arm out to instinctively hug his partner. His eyes remain closed as he moves his arm around the bed lightly as if searching for something. He feels nothing and flutters his eyes open. "...Phil?"

The boy moans lightly as he searches for the other. He glances around him lightly only noticing the moved comfortor and dented pillow to his left. "Oh.. that's right. He had to leave early this morning." 

Dan sat up slowly, running his fingers through his bed tousled brunette hair, before groaning as his alarm blasted again. He turned off his alarm for good while sitting up even further, putting his knees up to his chest and hugging them. Mornings were never the same without Phil. His Phil. 

He let out a sigh as he managed to get out of bed. He was never usually up this early, but he had work to do as well. It was just upsetting to him that Phil had to get up even earlier. He didn't even get a proper good bye. 

Dan shook his head lightly as he went to open up the curtains, practically hissing at the sunlight. "Goddamn you..." He said to the bright light, irritating his dark adapted eyes. He turned around and went to his desk, opening up his laptop to check his e-mails before he would hop the shower. The laptop immediately opened to a Pages document. To Dan's surprise, it was from Phil. 

 

_Hello, sleepybear!_

_I knew you would want to spend your time browsing instead of getting ready, but you can't today! You have an important meeting ahead of you! I believe in you, Dan. I promise, everything will be alright. You can do this. I have all the faith of the world in you. I love you. I will see you later tonight. I have a surprise for you, as well._

_Love, Phil._

 

Dan's cheeks began to turn a rose color as a bright smile formed against his lips. His eyes were bright and thankful for this little note. Phil was his everything, and his everything thought so highly of him. Dan could not stop smiling as he glanced over the note two, three more times. He was running on his fourth time before he was interrupted by his phone buzzing nearby. He retrieved his phone and saw it was a text, from his Phil.

**Phil:** _If you don't leave soon you won't be getting your surprise. ^_^_

Dan chuckled as he texted his boyfriend back. 

**Dan:** _I swear to God you are psychic or something...I'm up, I promise. I'll see you later._

Dan made sure to insert a smiley emoji before putting his phone down and heading to the shower. A smiled permanetly fixed on his lips.


	2. Phil's Day. Part 1

7:55 in the morning, and Phil has been awake for about ten minutes now. He needs to get up and get ready very soon, but he can't bring himself to leave his bed. He and his boyfriend are cuddled tightly under their covers. The brunette lays gently in Phil's arms, peacefully sleeping. He can't take his eyes away from this beautiful sight. The love of his life is curled up to him, with his hands placed gently on Phil's bare chest.

Phil slowly moves one of his arms wrapped around the younger boy and lightly moves some of his hair out of his eyes. Dan moves lightly at the touch but is still fast asleep. Phil can't help but smile as he leans down to kiss the boy's forehead. He could have sworn he saw Dan smile. He didn't want to leave this beautiful boy and this beautiful moment but, he really did have to leave. He had a meeting to attend that he could not be late to. He placed his hand on the back of Dan's head and lightly petted his hair before he pressed his lips to the boys forehead one more time. He let his lips linger there, saving the sweet moment before pulling away and whispering, "I love you."

Dan was still fast asleep with a small smile plastered on his lips and Phil couldn't help but giggle a little. Five years into their relationship and the spark between them was as bright as ever. Phil let the boy go as gently as he could, doing his best not to disturb him. He lightly crawled out of bed and went to get ready for the day. He stepped into the shower, dried himself off and straightened his hair. The night before, Phil had already chosen his outfit to be rather classy. He slipped into his nicest pair of black pants and a button up white shirt. The shirt was a bit tight around him, accenting his toned features. Phil couldn't help but noticed how attractive he actually looked when his outfit was fully put together. His shirt was neatly tucked in with a nice black leather belt around his hips. He chose a tie that had little horses all over the dark blue color because he was Phil after all.

He observed his full self in his mirror and smiled. The belt was Dan's and the tie was also a gift from Dan as well. Just something as simple as his outfit showed how much Dan truly was a part of his life. He thought about his love sleeping in the other room and decided to see if he was awake. He walked into Dan's room and saw he was still in the same position as before, curled up and fast asleep. He was truly beautiful. 

Phil looked at his phone and noticed the time. He had to leave in ten minutes, but he wanted to say goodbye to Dan. He noticed Dan's laptop on his desk and decided to leave a note there. He sat down in the chair and carefully opened the MacBook, careful not to make a sound. He opened up the Pages program and very quietly typed a little note to his Dan. Dan had an important meeting today as well that he was very nervous about. He was going to pitch an idea of his to BBC radio about an Anti-Cyber bullying campaign he wanted to organize. It was a beautiful idea and Phil was really proud of him and excited for this opportunity. Dan was always nervous about these types of opportunities, so Phil wanted to try and calm his nerves with this little note. He also planned to get flowers for him while he was out as a congratulations. He already knew BBC would say yes. No one can say no to Dan.

His note was short and sweet but full of love and care. He turned in his chair to look at the boy and smiled softly. He wanted to wake him up with a good-morning kiss but, it took a while to get Dan to sleep last night due to his nerves, so Phil let him rest. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the boy. He began to lightly stroke his hair before giving him one last lingering forehead kiss. 

"Goodbye for now, Daniel. I love you."

Phil then left the room and lightly closed the boys door.


	3. Dan's Day. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can't thank you enough for the Kudos! This is my first real fanfic and it makes me so happy to see you all reading it and enjoying it. I would appreciate comments and suggestions as well. You all are great! 
> 
> {Loves}

Dan was out the door, ready for the day. He was dressed nicely, yet casually in some dark jeans and a his white button up moth shirt. He had been to BBC many times and felt more casual there, so he didn't feel a need to dress incredibly fancy. Plus, Phil had taken his dress shirt, so that was out of the question. He had planned for a cab to pick him up at 10:15 and for once in his life, Dan was right on time. He stood on the curb with his backpack slung over his left shoulder, and watched as a few cabs drove on by him without stopping. By 10:23, he called the cabby company.

"Hello, this is Daniel Howell and I had ordered a cab to be here at 10:15. It is now almost 10:25 and no one is here yet. I am just wondering if there were any delays occurring?" He said as politely as possible to the woman on the phone. She typed in his information and brought up his appointment time, replying to him, "Yes, sir, I see your scheduled time was for 10:15 a.m. tomorrow, not this morning."

Dan felt his stomach immediately drop as his eyes widened in worry. "What? No, no, no! Um... is there anyway you can get a cab to me as soon as possible?" Dan's breath was picking up as worry filled his lungs. His mind was racing and he felt nothing but panic. His meeting was at 11:00 and it took a lot of effort to get such a meeting scheduled in the first place. He tried to calm himself down as the woman replied to him on the phone, "Yes, I can get a cab out to you in about ten minutes." Dan let out a deep sigh, "Oh, thank God.. I really appreciate it, thank you!" Their conversation ended and Dan felt a little better. He checked the time. 10:27. The cab would be here in ten minutes and the drive to BBC took at least 20 minutes. He was cutting it close, but he was hoping to make it right on time. Dan took out his phone and texted Phil.

 **Dan:** _God, I am such an idiot. I apparently scheduled my cab for tomorrow instead of today! How could I make such a ridiculous mistake?_

Dan sent the message and hoped Phil would text back right away, but to no avail. In the ten minute wait he didn't text back either. He knew Phil was in a meeting though, but he still felt like a little word from Phil was needed to fully calm himself down. The cab came in at 10:36, and Dan hopped in right away, setting his bag in the seat next to him. 

The drive to BBC felt like it was taking ages. Stop light after stop light. Pedestrian after pedestrian. Dan couldn't catch his break. He felt the pressure welling up inside his stomach and he almost felt as if he was going to be sick. He tried to get his mind off of things by looking at his phone and out the window, but he couldn't shake the worry from his head. 

Fifteen-minutes into the drive, Dan started to feel a bit better as he could see they were very close to the BBC. He let out a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down one last time. He decided to send and update text to Phil. 

**Dan:** _I'm almost to the BBC. I should make it there just in-_

Suddenly Dan's whole body lurched forward in the backseat of the cab, only to be stopped by his seatbelt. His chest was in pain from the sudden pull, his neck felt tense and his head began to throb intensely. His eyes widen as he looked behind him, only to see a black chevy had hit the rear of the car at the stoplight they were sat at. The cabby driver let out a series of expletives before putting on his flashers and getting out of the car. 

"Oh God! Oh God, Oh God!" Dan began to repeat over and over again. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly as his breathing increased. Panic was rising and his face became red with anxiety. His fingers raced around the seatbelt buckle and let himself out of the vehicle, running to the driver. 

"Look for the love of God, what the hell were you doing there, mate?" The cabby driver said the the man who hit him. An argument broke out between the cabby man and the driver. Dan was flustered and tried to get a word in. He had to physically step in between the two in order to speak. "Hey! I'm sorry about this and I hate to be rude, but when could another cab be out here by? I have an incredibly important meeting to get to." Dan said before he looked at his phone. 10:53 was the time. He had seven minutes until his meeting. 

The cabby man turned to Dan and was a bit surprised. He had almost forgotten about him. "Yeah, sorry about this, mate. I'd have to call someone else out, but it probably won't be for another twenty-minutes or so... If you're hurt, I'll need you to stay even longer to talk with the police." 

Dan immediately ignored the pain in his neck and chest and refused to mention it. He said as calmly as he possible could, "I'm fine... I just need to get to the BBC."

"Well, you had better start running then, mate." The cabby driver said rather rudely. 

Dan looked down at his phone again. 10:55. His heart began to race and adrenaline came with it. He took the cabby drivers advise and bolted in the opposite direction. He could hear the cabby man yell something to him about payment, but he ignored it and just kept running.

His steps were as long as his legs could take him. The wind was pushing back his brown fringe and his breathing quickened with every step. Dan could have won an Olympic medal for how fast he was sprinting. He only had two turns to make and one street to cross before he was there, but goddamn street lights weren't giving him the right of way. He took his chances and ran through traffic, dodging the few cars that had honked furiously at him. He wasn't going to miss this meeting for anything. 

He saw the front of the BBC and slowed his pace down as he reached the door, walking briskly inside to the front desk. His breathing was heavy, his hair was disheveled and his cheeks were red and flustered. He looked at the clock above the receptionists head. He had ran over kilometer in a little over seven minutes. Dan looked at the familiar receptionist and spoke between breaths. "H-Hi.. I have-a meeting... with Mr. Thomas... at 11:00..." Dan's forehead was glistening with sweat and he started to feel incredibly hot. 

The receptionist smiled lightly before making a call up to the main offices. "Yes, Mr. Thomas will see you now." She said warmly as she pointed in the directions of the elevators. Dan said a "thanks" before heading towards the elevators. His face felt very red and warm, but his breathing was starting to catch up with him a bit. He noticed his appearance in the reflective walls of the elevator and quickly began to sort his hair out, but he still looked rather rushed. The elevator doors opened on the third floor and he walked briskly towards the office where they agreed to meet. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath.

"Okay Dan.. you can do this.. Just use your notes and you'll be-" Dan suddenly realized that there was a lack of weight on his shoulder. His eyes widened with fear and his stomach sank again and anxiety filled his heaving breath. He had left his backpack in the cab. The pain in his chest and head from the accident returned and Dan didn't know what to do. He had half a mind to just run back home. It had been a terrible day so far. But, he couldn't back down. He was here and he had business to do. Dan took out his phone and sent a quick text to Phil.

**Dan:** _It's been one hell of a morning but... I'm off_

Dan then entered the office, his stomach full of nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Let me know if you want to see smut. I am sure the answer is probably yes, but I want to be sure


	4. Phil's Day. Part 21

At 9 o'clock in the morning, Phil's cab arrived and he was on his way to Google headquarters. Phil smiled warmly at the memories of him and Dan standing in that area with their hair sticking straight up. Everyone walking through the area experienced the same strange science. Phil even took out his phone and watched the brief vlog they recorded of it. Phil's smile went from ear to ear as he watched the younger Dan with his slightly longer hair. He admired his smile, his eyes, his curiosity in his laughter at that strange moment in time. Dan was sure a special guy, and he was all Phil's. 

Phil had been nervous for Dan the past few days. Dan had been working for hours on end preparing his presentation for BBC. He was so passionate about this project he was building that is was practically draining him from every other aspect of his personal life. Dan had been talking nonstop about his Anti-Cyber Bullying Campaign and Phil felt nothing more than happiness for his boyfriend, but even though Dan loved this project so much, it was exhausting him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night before, Dan had been freaking out about his meeting. He was pacing his room, franticly editing his work that had already been perfected three times before. Dan was going through every possible dangerous scenario in his head about what could happen during his presentation. He was prepared for every question that could be thrown at him. But, his nervous energy was sucking himself dry. 

"Dan, you are more than well prepared. Please come with me and get to bed. I'm worried about you." Phil said, lightly grabbing his boyfriends hand, preventing him from pacing any further.

"Phil, I can't sleep now! I have so much to do! I have to practice my presentation again and again until it's perfect. I have to proofread my slides and my notes. I have to make sure my facts are correct. I have to make sure there are enough copies of notes for everyone. I have to back up my presentation to my hard drive, my USB and to the cloud. I also have to-"

Phil's lips gently met Dan's in a gentle kiss. The sudden silence in the room made for a nice moment of peace for Dan. Phil's soft lips remained gently pressed against Dan's for a few seconds. Phil counted the seconds in his head. Ten seconds of silence he wants for Dan. Just ten seconds of nothing but peace. 

1..  
2..  
3..  
4..

Phil let go of Dan's hand and gently cupped the boys face, lightly pulling the kiss in a bit more.

5..  
6..  
7..

Phil took his thumbs and gently stroked the sides of Dan's warm red cheeks. He felt Dan's body shiver lightly. 

8..  
9..  
10..

Phil felt Dan's heartbeat slow down and his body relax into the warm kiss. Their lips gently parted, but Phil's hands remained on Dan's cheeks. Dan looked into Phil's eyes, lovingly. Dan's eyes softened from widened worry, to lowered exhaustion. He was very tired and now was finally able to realize it. 

"Thank you, Phil." Dan said softly as he reached his arms around his boyfriends waist in a gentle and loving embrace. Dan's body melted in the arms of his Phil. He suddenly felt the weight of his stresses and anxieties fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. His sleep-deprived body fell into Phil's strong arms and Phil held him there tightly, stroking his back. In Dan's ear, Phil began to lightly hum. The tune was soft and sweet, luring Dan into a relaxing state. Dan's heavy eyes fluttered and a yawn escaped his lips. 

"Let's get some sleep, Dan." Phil said gently as he carefully released their embrace. His strong hands were still on Dan's shoulders. He rubbed the boys biceps and Dan smiled softly with heavy and tired eyes. Phil led Dan to his bed and moved the covers out of the way for him. Dan sat down immediately and fell backwards onto the bed with a thump. Phil chuckled lightly before turning off the lights and removing his t-shirt before climbing in bed next to Dan. He helped Dan remove his shirt as well, to make him more comfortable. Dan immediately reached out for Phil and pulled him against his chest, embracing him like a teddy bear. 

"Thank you Phil, I love you so much..." Dan said sleepily and through a yawn but all the truth was there. Phil smiled warmly and pressed a loving kiss to Dan's lips. Dan kissed back softly, letting his body relax underneath Phil.

"I love you too, Dan" Phil whispered into the boy's ear before wrapping his arms fully around Dan and lying next to him. Dan was asleep within seconds in Phil's warm embrace. His breathing became even and slow while his body relaxed without a care in the world. Phil placed his lips against Dan's head gently. He tightly cuddled the boy against him, never wanting to let go of his Dan but before he knew it, Phil was asleep a well.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The memories of yesterday made Phil smile like none other. He was still in the cab on his way to Google when he checked the time on his phone. 9:45. He assumed Dan was awake, but Phil also thought Dan would be obsessing over his notes again. He assumed Dan had read his note to him and Phil had hoped it would prevent him from becoming anxious this morning. That was Phil's main worry for the day, Dan's anxiety. He decided to send Dan a quick text message to check up on him.

**Phil:** _If you don't leave soon you won't be getting your surprise. ^_^_

Phil chuckled a bit under his breath. He was going to get Dan some flowers after his busy day. He loved being a bit romantic at times and Dan enjoyed it as well. They were both straight out of a romance novel sometimes. Only a moment went by before Phil's phone vibrated in an alert. Dan texted back.

**Dan:** _I swear to God you are psychic or something...I'm up, I promise. I'll see you later._

Phil smiled softly at the text before he turned his phone off. He was about to arrive at Google and they were rather strict about phones. The time was 9:50 and his meeting was in ten minutes. Phil gave the cabby driver his fare and was off to his meetings. This morning was starting off well and hopeful for Phil.

The meetings dragged on for quite a long time but were rather successful. They discussed business plans and new formats for youtube to make it easier and better for youtube creators. They had invited Phil and a few others to give their input and suggestions on these ideas. Phil was rather proud of his input and looked forward to youtube format updates in the future. 

The meetings let out at about 2:00 p.m and Phil was ready to grab Dan's flowers and head home. He assumed Dan would be home by now, anyway. And if not, he would have a beautiful surprise waiting for him. A few blocks from Google were streets filled with shops and Phil made his way to the florist. He entered the doors and immediately was surrounded by a sea of bright colors and strong floral fragrances. Phil smiled warmly as he casually strolled through, looking at several plants and beautifully large flower standees. He found a giant heart made from hundreds of roses, and laughed a bit at the thought of bringing those home to Dan. "Wouldn't that be a bit over the top?" Phil said to himself before walking towards the back to were there were pre-arranged bouquets waiting to be picked. Phil loved the idea of romantic roses, but he knew Dan would appreciate variety, so he picked a bouquet with a multitude of colors, and flower types. Phil left the shop and called for a cab to take him home. 

Phil was on his way, and stared at the bright bouquet the whole way home. They smelled wonderful and he knew Dan would love them. He pictured them sitting next to Dan's computer in his office. He smiled at the thought of Dan glancing towards them and becoming distracted by their beauty. 

The cab pulled in next to their apartment and Phil headed up towards his home. He ran up the multitude of stairs, flowers in hand, eager to give them to his Dan. Finally, he was at his door. He rummaged around his pockets for his keys and finally was able to unlock his door.

"Dan..?" Phil said loudly, calling towards his boyfriend, hoping he was home. He didn't hear a response, so he made his way up the stairs to go into their lounge to put the flowers in a vase. Before he made it to the top, he heard a cry from close by. Phil's heart quickly picked up pace as he rushed into the hallway and towards his boyfriend's room, where he found Dan, curled up on the floor with his knees to his chest, sobbing loudly with his head buried in his arms.


	5. Their Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to actually write this final chapter. I've had college and stuffs to worry about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and..
> 
> SMUT WARNING!

"Dan! What's wrong?" Phil said in a shaky voice. He ran towards the brunette curled up crying, dropping the flowers on the floor. He immediately sat next to the boy and pulled him in, hugging him as tightly as he could. His strong embrace was around the sobbing Dan, as he melted into Phil's arms. Dan was sobbing and shaking into Phil's chest, soaking his dress shirt in warm tears. Phil couldn't bare to see Dan like this. He moved one of his arms underneath the boy's legs and pulled Dan into his lap, cuddling him close. Phil began to softly move his hand up and down Dan's back as he gently rocked back in forth, trying to soothe him. 

Dan's tears slowly came to a stop and his shaking had calmed. There was a sinking feeling in his chest, as worried continue to sit there. Phil waited for him to be as still as possible before gently whispering to Dan, "Hey, there love... what's the matter?"

Dan sat there silently, as all he wanted was more silence. He wanted those ten seconds of silence from last night. He wanted those ten seconds to remove all stress, all worry, all doubt, all pain. Dan needed those ten seconds. He curled himself as tight as he could to Phil, taking a deep breathe before closing his eyes tightly, refusing more tears to escape.

1..

Dan whispered his countdown into the air. 

2..

He breathed again, slipping out some of the worry with his exhale.

3.. 

Phil caught his counting and wanted to help him relax. His arm stroked the younger boys back slowly but firmly to let Dan know that he was there right in that moment.

4..  
5..  
6..

Dan began to feel his stomach settle with each increasing number. He began to unwind his muscles and Phil could feel his posture relax under his firm hand.

7..  
8..  
9..  
10..

Dan whispered each number slowly, and on ten, his eyes barely opened. His vision was blurry from the tears, but he felt worlds better than before. He moved his head gently to look up at his Phil and small smile formed on his lips at the beautiful sight of his loving boyfriend.

"Hello, Bear." Phil said softly before gently pressing his lips to Dan's forehead. He lingered there for a moment as Dan blinked away the last of the remaining tears. Dan's breathing had evened out, his posture was relaxed and all that was let were his reddened cheeks and puffy eyes. Phil's lips retreated and he looked into those puffy eyes, wishing he could have caught the tears before they ever started rolling.

"Hello Phil," Dan spoke softly to Phil. He looked straight into those bright blue eyes and felt so much home and peace in them. Phil gently brushed Dan's fringe back and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. Phil wanted to make everything better for Dan, but he needed to know what was wrong first.

"What happened today, Bear? What's upsetting you?" He hated having to ask this question because it could possible start Dan's sobbing again. He wanted none of that for his Dan. He wanted to take all the pain away. He felt horrible for not knowing about everything sooner. He wishes he had never gone to that stupid meeting. If he had just been with his boyfriend he could have prevented all those tears and all those worries storming around Dan's head. 

Dan paused for a moment before saying anything. He didn't want to think anymore, so he took another deep breath, "I messed up Phil... I messed up. Today has just been horrible. I planned for the cab to get me at the wrong time. I was rushing to the BBC. The cab I managed to flag down ended up getting hit on the way there. In my panic, I ran to the BBC, just barely making it to my meeting... and oh God, the meeting..." Dan shook his head lightly and his eyes looked away from Phil, he felt the failure from today's meeting return and he didn't want Phil to see it.

"The meeting was horrible. I had left all of my work in the cab. Every bit of planning was left behind and my mind could hardly repeat any of it. Everyone was dressed in suits and there I was in this stupid moth shirt, and they were already pissed off at me for being late, then I stroll in completely unprepared! I tried to do it, I tried... I really did. I explained my idea, but the words became caught in my mouth and my brain wasn't functioning correctly, I was practically sweating pure anxiety right in front of these people. I told them how I wanted to do a talk on bullying relating to the internet and they seemed bored as hell by it, or bored as hell by me. All they saw was this sweaty underdressed kid, speaking to them with no notes, not examples, no presentation, just me rambling about how I wanted to help people and shit... God, I was such a fucking fool." 

Dan's heavy breathing was back and the tears began to form. His head was looking completely away from Phil, he couldn't let him see this failure of himself. Dan felt the sob in his throat, but before he could let it out, his jaw was caught by a hand. Phil turned Dan to look at him in the eyes. His other hand gently wiped away the escaping tears falling down Dan's reddened cheeks. 

Phil's voice was husky and strong while he spoke with great importance, "Dan... none of that was your fault, it was just a series of events you couldn't control... You worked so hard and the people at the BBC love you. They adore you, Dan. If they saw something out of the ordinary, they would realize it. I will personally send a letter to them explaining everything and showing them how hard you have been working on this idea, before the project even started for Christ's sake! You've done everything in your power you possibly could, but sometimes there are events outside your power that interfere with everything else. it doesn't mean you're weak, it just means a gust of misfortune came your way. Dan, you are amazing and I know it, the BBC knows it, millions of people know it. You're not a fool. Far from it." 

Dan's tears stopped and he became lost in Phil's eyes again. His eyes were calm and full of care. His voice made Dan's body stop instantly. Phil's voice had that strength to it, to make Dan feel like he was being held still and protected from everything bad in the world. Phil's voice, his eyes, his words, all enveloped him in a state of peace. He was no longer weeping in his room, he was in the arms of Phil in a separate reality void of all things and everything else. All troubles and worries were left in his bedroom. Here he felt weightless looking at his love.

All instinct sent Dan's lips crashing into Phil's with enough energy to push him backwards. Phil caught himself before he had a moment to notice the lips against his own. Dan's hands held either side of Phil's face to pull him into the world that contained nothing but love and passion. Phil's arms immediately wrapped themselves around Dan's waist, pulling him in tightly. 

Their lips danced with one another in a passionate duet. Dan was leading the way as he kissed Phil as if his lips were oxygen and Dan was suffocating. Phil's arms lowered to Dan's backside and grabbed him with fervor. His hands pushed upwards and his arms tensed and tightened as he picked up Dan. He stood up and placed Dan's back on the bed, refusing to break the kiss. Their lips found each other like magnets, only parting to let their tongues join the dance. 

Phil straddled Dan, his hands place on either side of the brunette. Dan's hands were entangled in Phil's dark hair, holding on as if his life depended on it. Phil broke his lips away only to replace them onto Dan's jaw. His lips peppered up towards the boys ear, where his teeth gently grazed. A low growl escaped Phil's lips directly into Dan's ear, causing Dan to shudder and his breathing to pick up. He turned his head to expose his neck to Phil and he accepted the invitation. Phil's lips met Dan's neck in a heated collision. He kissed and licked the very spot that made Dan squirm underneath. He gently bit and sucked, leaving a mark upon the boys light skin. The area began to redden and Phil continued to lick that spot, giving it all the love he could. He pursed his lips and blew cool air upon the wet skin, sending shivers down Dan's back.

Dan couldn't take it anymore, he needed his Phil. He quickly took control and began to unbutton Phil's shirt, giving up halfway as he ripped the shirt apart, causing the buttons to fly off, exposing Phil's toned and wondrous chest. Dan pulled the rest of the shirt off of Phil before pushing him back on the bed. Phil was incredibly turned on by Dan's ferocity. His hips bucked, begging for his jeans to be removed. Dan straddled Phil's hips and began to thrust his hips to Phil's. The moans escaping Phil's lips were almost enough to send Dan over the edge. He continued to grind his hips into Phil's, both of the jean's tightening by the second. 

Phil loved every moment of this but his hands needed to be somewhere. They found themselves on the hem of Dan's shirt, pulling him down onto his own chest. Their lips found each other once again, starved for contact. Phil's fingers unbuttoned Dan's shirt quickly, only moments passing before it found itself on the floor. Phil's hands moved up and down Dan's smooth chest, his lips becoming numb in the kiss. Dan was the one to break the kiss as his fingers began working on Phil's jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and and pulled everything off with it, leaving Phil completely exposed.

Phil wanted nothing more than to see Dan like Dan was seeing him, so he quickly took back direction and pushed Dan onto his back, undoing his jeans. Phil practically ripped off Dan's jeans and threw them in the pile of heated clothing that had developed behind them. Phil immediately took Dan's cock to his mouth, licking up it slowly from the base to the tip. Dan's back arched in pleasure and his moan crescendoed as Phil licked upwards. " _Phil!_ " Dan breathily moaned as Phil's tongue began licking across his slit before putting his mouth around Dan entirely. Phil's head bobbed and began sucking. He started at the tip, his tongue doing wonders as he sucked lower and and lower down Dan's shaft. Dan was gripping the bed spread at this point, his breathing was hot and heavy as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His senses were on fire as they were overloaded with red hot pleasure. 

"Ph-Phil... I... I need-" 

Phil's lips pressed against Dan, stopping him mid-request. Phil already knew what he wanted, but he wanted to taste those moaning lips of Dan before making them moan even more. Phil reached into the bedside drawer before grabbing the lube and putting some on his hands. He warmed it between his fingers before sticking one of them into Dan gently. Dan's eyes closed as he was already being enveloped in pleasure again. A second finger enter Dan and Phil made sure to tease Dan a bit just to hear him moan once more before placing in the third finger.

"H-Hurry, Phil! I n-need you!"

Phil smirked as be prepared himself with a generous amount of lube. Phil's hands gripped onto Dan's hips as he aligned himself to Dan. Dan's grip on the bedspread couldn't be any tighter, his back arched and his breathing heavier than ever as Phil's cock slowly began to push inside him.

"Are you doing okay, Dan?"  
"Oh fuck, yes!"

Phil smiled at his response before slowly moving every inch inside of Dan. He leaned down and kissed the boys lips once before he began to move his hips back in forth, pushing himself in and out of Dan. The moans escaping Dan's lips were almost enough to finish Phil off right now. Phil silenced the moans with his lips, as to fully immerse himself in this moment. His hips moved faster as he kept bucking forward. Dan's legs wrapped themselves around Phil's waist to hold on tighter. Dan was putting all his senses into this moment. Right now he was listening the sounds of their colliding bodies, smelling the sex in the air mixed with Phil's musky cologne, tasting Phil's delicious lips against his own, seeing colors that filled his euphoria and feeling all of his senses on fire. 

Phil moved his hips as fast as he would go, grunting lightly with each full push into Dan. His grip on Dan's hips tightened and his breathing was heavy and quick. He released Dan's lips to breath, but his hot breathe remained on Dan's neck. Phil's black fringe was wild and messy, but Dan found everything about him oh so sexy. Phil released one of his hands to wrap themselves around Dan's cock. Dan gasped in surprise as Phil began pumping him to the pace of his hips. Both of the boys, were panting at this point, sweat beads forming against their foreheads and chest, making their bodies glisten. 

"Phil, I-I'm gunna!"  
"M-me t-too!"

Phil couldn't hold himself together any longer. One final push into Dan sent him over the edge with a low moan. Dan himself let a loud moan escape as he overwhelmingly orgasmed. His white hot cum on his boyfriends chest. Both of the boys nerves were heightened and tingling pleasure enveloped their bodies. Quickly afterwords came exhaustion. Phil gently pulled himself out of Dan before collapsing next to the boy. Their eyes met as their breathing was heavy. Their chests moved up and down quickly, their bodies covered in glistening sweat. 

After a moment, Phil cleaned himself off before wrapping his arms around down, pulling him into his chest. Dan lied there against him as they continued to relax themselves. Dan felt so relieved and so warm in the arms of Phil. He was still in his own reality that was only filled with love. Any other thoughts were outside of this reality, dealt with later.

"That was wonderful, Phil...thank you."

"Anything for you, bear." 

Phil whispered before he gently kissed Dan's forehead. He let his lips linger there for a moment, before lightly pulling away. The two were both exhausted and sleep soon welcomed them. 

A couple of hours later, their rest was interrupted by the sound of a phone. Both of the boys woke up, groaning to the noise, but Phil was the one to respond. He reached to the table and grabbed Dan's ringing phone before answering.

"Hello..?" Phil said stifling a yawn.

Phil's attention was quickly on the conversation at hand, as he sat up removing his arm from around Dan. Dan could only hear the sound of a deep voice from the other end of the call, but he wasn't really paying attention, as sleeping was a more interesting call at the moment. 

"Yes, yes I can tell him."

Dan's eyes looked up at Phil and he quickly sat up with him, curious now as to what was going on. Phil quickly ended the conversation before putting the phone down.

"W-what was that ab-"

Dan was cut off by Phil's lips lovingly embracing his own. Phil broke off the kiss but wrapped his arms around Dan in a warm hug.

"See? I told you they would love you." Phil whispered in Dan's ear.

"W-what?" Dan asked curiously as he parted the hug.

"That was the BBC. They thought about your idea and want to do a broadcast of your anti-bullying campaign!"

"What!" Dan exclaimed as he threw his arms around Phil, joyous laughter filling his ears. "I-I can't believe it! They didn't care about my crappy presentation? This is incredible!" 

"I told you they would love you!"

"Oh my god, Phil, this is amazing! Thank you for helping me through all of this." Dan looked lovingly into Phil's eyes, before gently placing his lips onto Phil's.

Dan parted the kiss and pressed his forehead to Phil's, looking into his wonderful blue eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, bear."


End file.
